


In the Arms of the Woman You Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You come home from a long day at work. All you want is to be in Jessica's arms.





	In the Arms of the Woman You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It has been a long day for you at work. For some reason your boss was being a complete asshole to you and everyone else that you worked with. He was yelling at everyone for every single thing they did. So when it was time to go home you grabbed all your things and practically ran out of the building before your boss could make you stay and work later than you were suppose to. You just wanted to get home and see your girlfriend.

When you walk into your apartment you find Jessica siting on the couch looking through something, it was most likely something for a recent case. Upon hearing you walk into the apartment, Jessica looks up at you. Immediately she could tell you had a bad day.

You placed your bag down by the door, kicked off your shoes and walked over to the couch. You sat down next to Jessica.

“What happened (Y/N)?” She placed down what she was looking at and turned to face you.

“My boss was being an asshole today. I’m just completely exhausted.” You yawned.

Jessica opened up her arms. “Come here.” You didn’t need to be told twice. You went into her arms and she wrapped them around you.

You let out a sigh and curled into her embrace. Jessica wasn’t an affectionate person but with you she showed her softer side.

“Would you like me to kick his ass?” She smirked.

You chuckled and shook your head. “As much as I would love to see that, I’ll be ok.” You look up at her and smiled lightly.

You both stayed in silence for a little while just enjoying each others company. Jessica suddenly started to run her fingers through your hair. You tried to keep your eyes open but the exhaustion kicked in and the feeling of her fingers going through your hair was so soothing.

“Get some sleep babe.” Jessica told you. You started to fall asleep and right before you fell into a much needed slumber you heard her whisper, “I love you.” You couldn’t help but smile as you finally fell asleep.


End file.
